Innocent Anger
by kitkat1003
Summary: Caboose was not an easily angered person. (Yup, more Caboosey goodness! Don't like, don't read.) Read, review, and enjoy! Rated because it's Red vs. Blue
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. another Caboose fic. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>Caboose was not an easily angered person.<p>

Wash knew this. Only under the influence of Church had he seen Caboose mad, so he didn't think much about it. Maybe he should've, but with them crashing on a civil war planet, he hadn't had much time to worry about the mental state of the seemingly harmless soldier.

So, when they decided to have a training exercise to see who was strongest, not a single alarm went up in his brain.

The whole army of chorus wanted to see who was strongest for some stupid reason, and it was also a good way for the two armies to bond a bit, especially with the tension between them.

The way it worked was this. A head shaped dummy with a helmet on was placed in front of the person, and you punched it. The dummy had the exact strength of a human skull, along with fake blood packets in the middle, if anyone was to get there. It was a simple, satisfying exercise that everyone enjoyed.

For some reason, Caboose was last.

Throughout the entire day no one had been able to break the helmet, not even Carolina, who could only dent it. Then, Smith had gone on paraded on how strong _Captain Caboose_ was, and demanded everyone watch him. Since they had nothing else better to do at the moment, they obliged.

Caboose walked up innocently, armor off, showing how big his muscles were. He smiled at the crowd, waving, and all the people who were once impressed a moment ago scoffed at his stupidity. Wash walked up to him.

"Caboose, do you know what you are supposed to do?" He asked. Caboose looked at him and smiled.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Then, his expression went to a confused frown. "No." Wash sighed.

"You see the helmet over there?" Caboose nodded. "Pretend that it's Felix." Caboose looked confused again.

"Who is that?" he stage-whispered. Wash sighed yet again.

"The guy in gray and orange armor," He said. Caboose's face showed an understanding now.

"You mean the guy who lied and hurt Tucker?" He asked. Wash nodded. He gasped along with the crowd as Caboose's face contorted into a terrifying glare. Caboose stared at the helmet with intensity unlike him and walked up to it, a growl emitting from him, reminding Wash of Maine. Everyone watched with bated breath as Caboose's arm reared back.

And it threw a punch harder than anyone else could dare to do.

It went through not only the helmet, but the head and out the other side, causing the red liquid stored inside to spurt out all over Caboose, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He was breathing heavy, and his glare had not disappeared in the slightest. Carolina walked up with a towel, and Church's projection flickered on.

"Hey, Caboose?" He asked tentatively, as though afraid of setting the man off. "Why don't you and me get you cleaned off."

With that, the spell over Caboose seemed to dissipate, and he ran excitedly toward Church, right after getting his arm out of the dummy's head.

"Sure Church!" He exclaimed, allowing himself to be led away. The others walked away, whispers being shared between them, and scared glances back to the dummy. Smith had to be dragged off by Bitters and Palomo, because he was shocked by the whole ordeal. Wash just stood there, mind whirring with questions and thoughts that all went back to two statements, one old and one new.

Caboose was not and easily angered person.

But _GOD, _he was terrifying when he got mad.


	2. Chapter 2

I think it's kind of funny how my stories almost always start with one chapter and are complete, but for some reason I continue. LOL. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Caboose prided himself in being happy all the time.<p>

After all, he was barely sad, and those times without Church wasn't there didn't count, because _Church wasn't there_. He was never really mean, except when it came to Tucker, because Tucker is stupid. So, he felt no harm when Andersmith came and told him he _had_ to show everyone his super-strength. In fact, he liked how it was called super-strength. It made him feel like a superhero.

He pranced towards the little dummy head and helmet, looking around at the crowd. He waved at them. They looked amused. As he got closer, he realized he had no idea what to do. Wash came up to him and asked if he did, so he responded with a lie, not wanting to look stupid, before answering honestly. After Wash told him, he was confused for a moment. Wash gave him more details, and then he understood. Felix was a bad man, and he hurt Tucker.

Everything went red.

Caboose didn't like Tucker (Okay, maybe he liked him a little), but Wash and Church liked him. Tucker was Church's second best friend, and Wash was like a brother to Tucker. So, when Felix hurt Tucker, he hurt everyone else, because more people besides Wash and Church liked Tucker. He also lied to people, and they got hurt really bad, and you couldn't put a band-aid on it. Lots of people were sleeping forever because of the lies Felix told, even people Caboose cared And when people Caboose cared a lot about were hurt because of someone, he got _mad._

It was like a fire was everywhere. He'd felt this before, once because of Church, and though it hurt it was also warm. It stung too. He summed it up as wearing a prickly blanket. That was heated. So, he ignored the gasps as he glared at the helmet, and he could hear the bad man's taunting voice coming from it. He growled, not even thinking about it. His mind went blank, something that was easy for him to do. He walked up to the helmet and reared his arm back.

And when he hit the helmet, nothing felt better than to hear the thing shatter.

* * *

><p>It was deathly silent, save for his breathing. Wash looked shocked, along with everyone else. Andersmith was unresponsive. There was liquid on him, red, but he doesn't care. All he can think is destroy and kill, destroy and kill, destroy and ki-<p>

Church's voice rings through his thoughts, saying he should get cleaned up. The red haze is gone, and he exuberantly jumps over and lets himself be led away. When they were out of view, Carolina yells at him.

"The hell was that!" Caboose was confused. He cocks his head to the side. Carolina sighs and explains. "You flipped out just a minute ago! Why'd you get so mad?"

"O'Malley taught me how," Caboose replies. Carolina flinches at the name, and Church flickers for a moment.

"Makes sense," He says. "Omega went forcefully in and out of his head twice."

"Felix hurt Tucker, which hurt everyone else, and he lied. He is a bad man," Caboose continues, trying to be helpful. Carolina takes off her helmet, and her green eyes soften as she looks at him.

"How many AIs did you have at one time?" She mumbles, like she didn't want to know the answer. Caboose tells her three, and pity etches across her face. She pulled him in for a short hug, saying he needed to be more careful, before walking away. Caboose stands there for a while, more confused than before. Then, he sees the red on his face. It looks like blood. He picks up the towel Carolina left him and scrubs it off, but it still feels like it's there. He understood now. He was dangerous when he was mad. He could hurt people worse than Felix did. He could put people to sleep forever. Suddenly, two thoughts showed up in his usually blank mind.

Caboose prided himself in being happy all the time.

But, when he saw Felix again, he was going to let himself be mad.


End file.
